


The best pie in the universe

by captainhurricane



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: The girlfriends in their kitchen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so short and i'm sorry i have no brainpower currently. but i wanted something brief and sweet.

“You’ve really never, ever had it? Why the hell didn’t I know this before?” There is a bit of whipped cream on Janey’s cheek. Her arms are covered in flour, her hands currently digging into a bowl-ful of dough. Athena shifts, rubs her temple. 

“It’s an Earth-thing, isn’t it? I’ve been busy, it’s not that big of a d-” 

“It is a big deal!” Janey shakes her head, continues smashing her hands a little too fiercely into the dough. The corner of Athena’s mouth twitches but she doesn’t smile no matter how adorable the sight of her soon-to-be-wife is. “It is the single most delicious thing on this universe and every star system ever. Oh boy, I’m gonna blow your mind with this pie.” 

“What does it have to do with Christmas?” Athena doesn’t dare to step closer to what has strictly been named Janey’s domain. Okay so Athena knew before Janey could cook, could even bake decently- unlike Athena herself who is a masterful disaster in the kitchen- but never before had Janey been so adamant. 

Then again, Athena does know Janey is the most stubborn person in the universe.

“Everything!” Janey proclaims passionately and raises her dough-sticky hand, deems it kneaded enough with a hum and a nod. “The smells, darling, the spices, I used to make it once upon a time but I kinda forgot it and it got away from me but now that we actually have time to enjoy it properly I wanna make it for you. I’m doing it by memory though. Not a lot of the past left in my head that is.” 

Athena crosses her arms and leans against the kitchen’s doorway. Has to smile now at the sight of Janey pouring a bit of more flour into the bowl and starting to pour the dough onto the pan. 

“Okay, Janey. Anything for you.” 

Janey glances up, her dimples showing with her grin. “Thought so, babe. Just wait a sec and lemme put this beauty into the oven.” 

She gives Athena’s ass a resounding smack when Athena passes her by to get a beer. Athena scoffs and kisses Janey’s cheek and then her mouth, lets herself be pushed against the fridge door, barely can make herself be shocked when Janey messes her hair with a dough-sticky hand. 

“You!” 

“Babe,” Janey says sweetly and frees her. Athena huffs and gets her beer, shaking her head. 

“Better join me in the shower later on then,” she says and opens the bottle. Janey hums. 

“You know it, babe.”


End file.
